marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Iron Man: I Am Iron Man!
Iron Man: I Am Iron Man! is a two-part comic which retells the events of Iron Man. It also shows a few panels that were omitted from the film. Synopsis Issue #1 When he's taken prisoner in the Middle East and forced to build a missile for insurgents, Tony Stark creates a suit of armor to keep him alive and blast his way out! Now Tony sees the folly of his greed, and sets out to right wrongs as Iron Man!https://mobilestore.marvel.com/Iron-Man-I-Am-Iron-Man-1-of-2/digital-comic/13720?r=1 Issue #2 The world of the mega-blockbuster hit Iron Man blows up in these pages! Featuring bonus scenes not in the original movie, I AM IRON MAN is the comic to read for an expanded reimagining of the Marvel Cinematic Universe.https://mobilestore.marvel.com/Iron-Man-I-Am-Iron-Man-2-of-2/digital-comic/13939 Plot Part 1 In the Kunar province in Afghanistan a small military convoy is escorting Tony Stark to the airport after testing the Jericho missiles. Suddenly the convoy gets attacked, taken out one by one. When one of the soldiers dies in front of Tony's eyes, he flees from his vehicle and runs to the nearest rock looking for cover, only to be caught by the explosion of a mortar made from his own company. When Stark regains his consciousness, he finds out Ho Yinsen saved his life by placing a electromagnet in his chest hooked up on a car battery, preventing any shrapnel to reach his atrial septum. However, he has been captured by a terrorist organization called the Ten Rings with Raza as their leader. They hold him in a cave and want him to build the Jericho Missile. Ultimately Stark accepts and after upgrading his electromagnet by an miniaturized Arc Reactor he secretly works with Yinsen on building the Iron Man Armor: Mark I. Eventually Raza runs out of patience forcing Tony Stark to finish his project. To give him more time Yinsen charges the terrorist which lead to his death. However, by doing so, Tony Stark could escape by flying away as Iron Man, destroying the terrorist encampment in the process. and Nick Fury]] EXTRA SCENE: The flight of Iron Man ends up on the radar of S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Sitwell, bringing it to the attention of Colonel Fury, but the signal gets lost when Iron Man crashes in the desert. Being it the first lead to find Stark, they notify the United States Department of Defense. Tony Stark's friend and military liaison, Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes, finds him in the desert and brings him back home, where Stark calls for a press conference, declaring that his company Stark Industries will no longer make any weapons. His business partner Obadiah Stane tells Stark to stay hidden from the press and the company, so he can lead the company in this new direction. The next day at Tony Stark's Mansion he upgrades his arc reactor and lets his assistant Pepper Potts remove the old one from his chest and tells Pepper to destroy it. Tony then proceeds to rebuild the armor and upgrading it to the Mark II armor. Uploading his personal AI system J.A.R.V.I.S. and adding flight repulsors in his hand palms to stabilize flight. During a testflight at high altitude the systems started to freeze due to icing, making him almost crash to the ground. Afterwords Stark finds a present from Miss Potts containing his first miniaturized Arc Reactor. Part 2 During a firefighter benefit, a reporter Christine Everhart, shows Stark pictures of the Jericho being in the hands of the Ten Rings, holding hostages in Gulmira. After confronting Obadiah about these pictures, Stane confesses that he convinced the board to lock Stark out of the company. Using his Mark III Armor, Iron Man travels to Gulmira, defeating the terrorists and saving the hostages. This caught the attention of the United States Department of Defense, sending two F-22 Raptors after Iron Man. EXTRA SCENE: It also gained the attention of S.H.I.E.L.D. having the same energy signature as the one in the Kabul province. They also notice that this time the signature is stronger and faster. Fury wanted to try to call the Raptors off via Edwards Air Force Base but after the Raptors got no response via radio contact they already fired on Iron Man. Stark calls his friend James Rhodes and confesses he is the target where the Raptors are after. During the dogfight, one of the Raptors flies into Iron Man and falls to the ground, the pilot tries to get out, but his ejection seat is blocked. Iron Man saves the pilot and James Rhodes tells the press the crash of the F-22 Raptor was just a unfortunate training exercise. Back in Gulmira, Obadiah Stane meets with Raza, who collected the Mark I out of the desert. Stane and his guards terminate Raza and his men and steal the Mark I. With reverse engineering, Stane secretly rebuilds a new armor underneath the Arc Reactor at Stark Industries. At Stark Industries, Pepper Potts searches for files on a hidden ghost drive and finds video footage of the terrorist who captured Stark, in the footage they reveal Stane paid them to kill Stark. Potts reports her findings to Phil Coulson, an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.; however, Stane paralyses Stark and steals the miniaturized Arc Reactor out of Tony's chest, leaving him to die. But Stark survives by getting his first miniaturized Arc Reactor gained as a present from Potts. Meanwhile, Potts and Agent Coulson try to arrest Obadiah Stane but he uses his Iron Monger Armor to try and kill them. Iron Man arrives just in time to save Pepper and starts a duel with Iron Monger. Iron Man takes the flight up to high altitude, revealing he fixed the icing problem, which was a flaw that hasn't been fixed in the Iron Monger Armor, resulting it to crash. Stane survives the crash, but Tony tells Pepper to overload the Arc Reactor at Stark Industries beneath Iron Monger, resulting in a vertical blast and making Iron Monger fall in the Arc Reactor lead by an explosion and his death. At another press conference, Tony Stark reveals to the world that he is Iron Man. Later that night, Nick Fury awaits Tony Stark at his Mansion to talk about the Avengers Initiative. EXTRA SCENE: Stark tells Fury to make an appointment and threatens him when he doesn't leave. Fury tries to explain the opportunity he is offering but Stark tells him to get out. Fury leaves the Mansion and once in his car, calls Coulson and tells him Stark needs a different approach, telling Coulson to inform Natasha Romanoff her services will be needed. Appearances Characters *Tony Stark/Iron Man *James Rhodes *Pepper Potts *Obadiah Stane/Iron Monger *J.A.R.V.I.S. *Ho Yinsen *Nick Fury *Phil Coulson *Jasper Sitwell *Happy Hogan *Christine Everhart *William Gabriel *Major Allen *Lacy *Raza *Abu Bakaar *Amira Ahmed *Jimmy *Pratt *Ramirez *Zorianna Kit *Sullivian *Natasha Romanoff (mentioned) *Howard Stark (mentioned) *Maria Stark (mentioned) Locations *Las Vegas, Nevada **Caesars Palace *Lancaster, California **Edwards Air Force Base *Los Angeles, California **Stark Industries Headquarters **Walt Disney Concert Hall *Malibu, California **Tony Stark's Mansion *Kunar, Afghanistan *Gulmira, Afghanistan *Ten Rings Base, Afghanistan *Santa Monica, California *Kabul, Afghanistan (mentioned) *Ukraine (mentioned) *Avalon (mentioned) *Massachusetts Institute of Technology (mentioned) *Bagram Air Base (mentioned) *Moon (seen only) Events *Kidnapping of Tony Stark *Battle of Gulmira *Duel of Los Angeles Items *Iron Man Armor: Mark I *Iron Man Armor: Mark II *Iron Man Armor: Mark III *Arc Reactor **Palladium *Captain America's Shield (Replica) *Iron Monger Armor *Jericho Missiles *Sonic Taser *Dum-E * * (mentioned) Vehicles * * * * *Stark Industries Private Jet *Humvee *F-22 Raptor Organizations *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Avengers Initiative *Stark Industries *Ten Rings *United States Department of Defense *United States Armed Forces *CCN *10 News *''Vanity Fair'' *''The Chronicle'' Creatures * (picture) Mentioned * * * * Trivia *The comic is featured in Iron Man: I Am Iron Man! (collection), The Avengers: Road to the Avengers and The Marvel Cinematic Universe: The Marvel Comics Omnibus. References External Links * *IRON MAN: I AM IRON MAN (TRADE PAPERBACK) Category:Comics Category:Iron Man (film) Merchandise